Sakuno's Collection of Fem! Stories
by That Collab Project
Summary: {Collab fic) A collection of genderbender shorts/one-shots about various characters, by a number of different authors. (Will include Fem! TezukaxAtobe, Fem! Yukimurax Niou, and many more!)
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: We **WISH we own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **This is a collab fic, so far we are open to more submissions. If you're interested feel free to take a look at our profile for more information. Here's for the intro! Hope you enjoy~! -Nisp

* * *

**SAKUNO'S COLLECTION OF FEM! STORIES**

* * *

It was another quiet and cool night in many areas of Tokyo and fortunately, the apartment where a certain young Ryuzaki stayed was no exception. That meant the two guests would arrive in the house safe, sound, and dry... hence no extra work for the girl who was in-charge of all the cleaning.

Not that the apartment's owner would mind cleaning up after her guests, of course, it was just that she didn't want to waste time… she treasured these times, and they were becoming very rare.

The first door bell rang and she immediately went to the door to open it. "Welcome!" She yelled to her two friends happily, who smiled, and immediately dropped their bags for a group hug.

"Hello, Sakuno~"

"Long time no see!"

"Glad to have you two here again." She giggled and gave way and let them nonchalantly enter the house.

One girl had straight ochre hair extending just below her neck, she had a pretty clip keeping her bangs from obstructing her view and had a small duffel bag, which she held up immediately after the hug. The other, one with twin tails and auburn hair had a large handbag because, as she would say, backpacks were _extremely_ not stylish. The two placed their bag on the floor adjacent to the sofas.

Sakuno went to the kitchen to ready some tea and placed it on the coffee table. The other two girls sat in relaxation, feeling comfortable with the house they've been visiting for many years now, albeit in a decreasing rate due to circumstances. Sakuno, Tomoka, and Ann had been friends for since middle school. They were now all in different Universities, with Ann a graduating student of Mass Communication, Tomoka a student from the Culinary Arts, and Sakuno of Education.

And this was one of those wonderful days they could afford a sleepover.

"My goodness. Finally a weekend without homework!" Ann yelled to the skies. "Hanamura-sensei is _such_ a sadist." The other two nodded with a smile. They had different professors, of course, but they all made them work all throughout the week. University professors seemed to expect students to have no social life at all.

In any case, the girls caught up with their each other's lives. The topics predominantly went to the boys—namely: their friends, their relatives, and their boyfriends. Hence, for the following hour, squeaks and blushes and name-calling dominated the air until, finally, they decided to go to the room and do the actual slumber party.

…

Tomoka and Ann set up their respective futons on the floor parallel with Sakuno's bed on the side. The three girls started with playing games like cards and snakes-and-ladders, before finally going to the 'truth or truth' game. The bottle pointed to Ann first. A familiar grin crept up Tomoka's face.

"I heard Momo-senpai proposed. What did you say?" The other two girls flush furiously, one of which looked pleasantly shocked.

"Eh?" Sakuno exclaimed with a laugh. "I didn't know that!"

"I… was planning to tell you tonight." Ann whispered and the other two looked at each other and smiled. They slid along the carpet so that they'd be directly side-by-side with Ann.

"Be sure we're invited~!"

Ann blinked and then cackled. "Of course you are! And Sakuno… may you please be my maid of honor?"

"Eh?"

Tomoka clapped her hand. "Sugoi, Sakuno-chan!"

"You'll be a helping us of course, Tomoka-chan, as the _co-_maid of honor." And with that, Tomoka squealed. Who cared if there was such a thing?

Sakuno chuckled and let her head rest on Ann's shoulder. "When?"

"After I graduate." She said. "Momo said he saved enough from his tennis career to raise a family."

Sakuno and Tomoka found themselves staring at each other. Sakuno blushed and Tomoka cackled loudly. "Oh~ Momo-senpai already thinking of making babies!"

It was meant to be a joke, albeit a truthful one. But Ann's face looked like she imagined something and her face turned as red as a tomato.

Heck, she even fainted a second later.

…

"Mou, don't say embarrassing things like that!" Sakuno said to Tomoka as they laid Ann on her futon. Tomoka sweat-dropped and raised her arms.

"How was I supposed to know she was so… conservative!?"

Sakuno only shook her head and eventually Ann opened her eyes. Tomoka apologized vehemently and said she was not at fault. Ann ended up blushing again.

"Seriously though, you two haven't done 'it' yet?"

"Of course not!" She said. "We value the traditions, you kn—" She cut herself when she realized Tomoka was speaking from 'that' point of view so she cut herself off. Thankfully, Sakuno sensed the impending awkwardness and clapped her hands.

"_Anyway_, I bought a new type of hot cocoa! Wanna try some?"

And the two other girls nodded.

…

"Ah~ I'm looking forward to the hot cocoa." Ann said to stop the silence and Tomoka smiled. The twin-haired girl, though, only looked around the room they came to know well. Her eyes ended up, though, on something under the bed. She realized Sakuno's blanket was a different type that day—so they could see what was under the bed, in contrast to before where the bed sheet extended to the floor.

"What is it?" Ann asked as she followed Tomoka's line-of-sight. She barely saw it herself, it was well-hidden, and placed precisely at the darkest corner of the bed and could only be seen at certain angles. It was an obvious attempt for secrecy.

And it peaked their curiosity rather strongly.

But of course, they were college students now. They knew how to respect privacy.

So, after Sakuno entered with the cocoa, they excitedly watched her place it on a safe place. And as soon as she sat in front of them, they asked directly what it was.

Sakuno's eyes widened, and the other two leaned down as if anybody was going to hear.

"So…?"

"I-It's nothing!"

"Oh?" Ann smirked and crossed her arms. Tomoka, again, cackled.

"You _seriously_ think you can lie to us?"

"B-But…" And with her face nearly exploding from the redness, she covered it with her palm and whispered a reluctant (and painful): "Fine."

The two grinned and as they crawled under the bed and took the small shoe box, they often times peeked at Sakuno and her redness and embarrassment were not diminishing at all. They partly wanted to stop making her suffer, but their curiosity at what their lovable Sakuno could be hiding won over conscience by folds.

They opened the box and saw a small pink notebook and a pen. The two looked at the owner again, who was that time she was just looking at the futon. "Can we?"

And Sakuno nodded slowly.

The two leaned closer to each other so they could read it simultaneously, and they were practically cheek-to-cheek. They skimmed through, and frankly at what they're seeing they wanted to start actually reading it. They stopped themselves and aimed for the main ideas instead…, but their eyes were wide the whole time.

"These are stories…" Ann said. And Tomoka nodded.

"…about us."

Sakuno gulped and blushed. "I-It's called fanfiction." The two gaped and skimmed again. Ann found a chuckle and stared at her in utter awe.

"They're genderbenders!" And with a smile, Tomoka added.

"I like Yaoi though."

Ann ignored the comment and looked at the top part of each stories. "Ne… why are there different names? They seem like pen names…"

"They are." Sakuno said, visibly starting to relax a bit. "I'm t-trying out different styles, so… I don't want to confuse my readers when I publish it."

"You're going to publish it?"

"Hai. Only on fanfiction . net, though. It's only a hobby." She smiled awkwardly and the next thing she knew the two other girls were hugging her happily.

"Sugoi, Sakuno!" They said proudly. Apparently, their little Sakuno_ finally_ wanted some exposure. Sure it was a visual life, but it was a start!

And Sakuno could only blush. "…mou."

The two chuckled and decided to start reading it already. At a simultaneous realization, they looked at Sakuno. "I bet only Ryoma's safe." Tomoka said and Ann grinned.

"Of course." She paused. "I can only imagine how... disheartened he'd feel when he found out his _girlfriend_ turned him into a girl!"

And as if on cue, the two girls mused about something and stared at the notebook. "Now that we think about it…"

Sakuno blushed immediately. "_No!_ There are _no_ stories about us there!"

"Aww…"

"Bummer."

"Maybe write a fem! Ryoma and male you story, then!" Sakuno gaped at her, not realizing she was _considering_ it, but just stuttered and blushed in the end. She even tried to take the note in her embarrassment.

"M-Mouuu!"

"Anyway~" Tomoka hummed, effortlessly avoiding Sakuno's attack, and continued on ignoring her friend's mortified pleas. "Let's just read!"

And so, they begun.

Sakuno just lay on the futon in defeat…

…and rolled around in embarrassment.

* * *

…

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
Do leave some feedback. :)


	2. Tezuka I

**Author**: TunaForDesert

**Summary**: Tezuka's got an admirer. Ryoko's flipping shit. Yukimura and Fuji's having fun. And Sanada is our usual naïve fukubuchou. Atobe won't give up on pursuing Tezuka, no matter how many years pass by.

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Rating**: T for swearing.

Start.

* * *

Tezuka Haruka hardly paid any attention to anything except her opponent and the ball when she was in the middle of a match. After all, one could never afford to lose focus unless they wanted to be beaten and humiliated. Well….okay, sometimes, _sometimes_, she would let her mind wander about but could you actually blame her? She was not self-conceited. Oh hell no. But not all of her opponent could actually grab her attention enough for her to be serious. Name a few that could. Her three best friends, Fuji, Yukimura and Sanada, and her beloved cute returnee kouhai, Echizen, although the latter was still not quite there yet she was slowly climbing to where she and the others were. Give a few years – heck, months would do, and she probably could beat them hands down.

If only she stopped making her father as her sole goal already.

Anyway, the point was, one must strong enough to grab her attention. And the opponent she currently played against was not a player to be taken lightly. It was Sanada Benihiko herself, the Empress of Rikkaidai. So why was she so distracted?

_Well, one must be either blind or deaf to ignore Mr. Casanova over there_, Tezuka thought wryly as she returned another particularly strong hit.

The said Casanova was smirking in delight when he saw that figure danced – metaphorically – on the court. That slender and powerful figure was what every woman in high school could die for. However, it was either the owner herself took it for granted or she just did not care. The latter was more likely. His silvery eyes took a glance at the benches on the opposite side. It was only a casual match that they usually did during weekend but these girls were probably more serious about tennis than most of his current teammates. Silver eyes met with golden ones. Atobe Keigo smirked haughtily as the owner of the golden eyes seethed like a cat during bad hair day.

Echizen Ryoko hissed particularly loudly, grabbing her teammates' and Rikkai's attention. Yukimura and Fuji giggled silently. They found it cute that the freshman was protective over one of the most powerful player in Japan's high school tennis circle. What made it more entertaining was the thought that Tezuka's maternal instinct seemed to be quite active whenever Echizen was around. They were quite famous as the mother-daughter pair, known all throughout the nation. Although that moniker would probably be more frightening had they capable of playing doubles with each other.

Like mother, like daughter, they said.

So currently, on their opposite side of benches was the infamous Atobe Keigo, a sixth grader, and currently courting Tezuka Haruka, the infamous captain of Seigaku's girls' tennis team. One would think the thought of someone with height that barely reached Tezuka's shoulder trying to court her was funny. They thought it was cute, and refreshing. It was no secret that Tezuka's fanboys were nationwide. And none had been this persistent. Usually those boys would meet Echizen's Twist Serve face first. This one however was skilled enough to escape Echizen's brutal smash. Not to mention they were both returnees, United States and United Kingdom respectively.

That sparked an unintentional hilarious rivalry that made Fuji cracked at the mention of it alone.

Atobe brushed his hair elegantly, making Tezuka twitched. Then the boy whipped out a mirror as he fixed anything that he deemed out of place. That made Tezuka twitched again.

"Tezuka, how about ore-sama take you out for dinner tonight? It would be wonderful if you could join the marvelous me for an exquisite cuisine."

Rikkai and Seigaku snickered. Echizen lost her facial expression but her murderous aura multiplied. Kaidoh winced behind her.

"No, thank you. I have an arrangement this night for a formal meeting with my families."

Atobe smirked charmingly. The only thing that prevented Echizen from leaping out of her place and throttling the younger boy was Inui's strong grip on her waist.

"Well, too bad. We'll have to see it next time then," Atobe sat up and daintily brushed any dust.

"Why don't you come here and let me shove my racket down your throat, shrimp?!" Echizen's loud shriek stopped the boy's motion. Atobe looked at her and smirked.

"Ore-sama certainly would not participate in such vulgar-"

"Oh shut your trap and be a good boy like you are to your mama!"

"What- you!"

And cue the insults in English. Echizen's accent seemed brash in compare to Atobe's dignified British accent.

"Well, this is more amusing every time," Fuji chirped. Yukimura giggled in agreement.

Tezuka had lost her will to win as the two embarrassed her. She picked up quite a few of the two's rapid English and would rather not knowing the whole translation after her mind registered the vulgar insults.

Sanada frowned. She never understood why that young boy always tried to grab Tezuka's attention and or why he always asked for opportunities to spend time with Tezuka. Was he….another one like Echizen? The tanned girl winced. She would rather not. One Echizen was enough for her to lose her sanity. Another one would result to her committing mass murder.

Huh, go figure.

XXX

"You mean you don't know?!" Yukimura shrieked like she had just admitted she had carried out her plan of committing mass homicide. Sanada frowned then grunted, "Yes, why?"

Yukimura looked close to have a panic attack before Tezuka bashfully calmed her down. The captain of Seigaku also looked embarrassed with that blush on her face. _What_?

"You-you…." Yukimura stuttered as she tried to form any sentence. Sanada was tired of this. She was tired of being the only one that always being kept in the dark.

"Sanada," Tezuka began when Yukimura paused to catch her breath, "Atobe…was trying to court me."

Sanada kept her blank face. Although on the inside she was _huh? Court? Why would he try to court you? What does that sentence actually mean in the first place? Did he want to have a match with you?_

"In other words…he wanted to form a relationship, as more than friends," Tezuka managed to finish as much dignity as she could. It was never easy admitting you have a kid three years younger than you, which if helpful still in primary school, wanted to have a romantic relationship with you.

Sanada's face was still blank although the haywire in her mind was not at all. All her thoughts went sporadic and all she could make out was 'what the bloody fuck?' yes, Atobe's words. After sorting out her thoughts, she took a deep breath and started slowly, "Tezuka, next time you're picking up a boy, don't pick someone who's THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!

Tezuka looked at her breathless friend, "Sanada, we're not dating."

"Yet," Yukimura supplied helpfully with a smile. Apparently, she was over the shock and would not have another cardiac arrest.

Tezuka sighed exasperatedly at her friends. Sleepover was never this tiring. She should be thankful that Fuji and Ryoko hadn't been able to join them. She shivered at the thought of disaster that would destroy the quiet night in Yukimura's mansion.

XXX

"Buchou! Buchou!" a distress call made Tezuka, now a senior in high school, looked at the entrance of the court. She approached the poor junior that was trying to catch her breath. She patted her back and told her to calm down and asked her what was wrong.

"THERE'S A PARADE ON THE GATE! THAT GUY THAT ALWAYS HIT ON YOU WAS THERE TOO SCREAMING NONSENSE ABOUT YOU ARE GOING TO BE HIS WIFE! A **HOUSEWIFE**! PLEASE DON'T AGREE BUCHOU!"

Apparently, Tezuka had gained yet another 'daughter'. But this one was not as violent and less brave. _Though not less cute_, was Tezuka's traitorous thought. She coughed to hide her shame of such thought. Certainly she was better than that. But one look at Sawada Tsunami's distress and tear filled big brown eyes made her swooned slightly and eyes a bit dreamy. What was again that made Tsunami like this? Ah yes, a para-

Tezuka froze. Ah, yes, a _parade_. By Atobe _bloody_ Keigo.

She certainly could commit a murder that moment.

Marching like a warrior ready to go for war, she exited via the entrance with a murderous look. Apparently, Tsunami's outburst was heard by the other club members and they immediately followed her as she marched to the gate. They gaped as they saw a _real_ parade, complete with trumpet and red uniforms and everything that made it look like a formal parade.

"That guy's going to be dead meat for real this time. Look at buchou's face," someone whispered. And she was right. Tezuka's face had gone blank beyond normal. It was as if she had turned into stone and rock and anything that is inanimate. Not even Echizen or Tsunami could make her stop this time. As if called by his own doom, Atobe revealed himself in front of Tezuka, seemingly to be appeared out of nowhere. He had certainly grown taller than Tezuka over the years. But that would not make Tezuka less intimidating.

"_What_ are you doing?" her voice was barely below screaming, as if suppressing her desire to go wild of pouncing on the silver haired teen and just let him _die_. Atobe smirked. He had certainly become better looking as well, but Tezuka was _so_ _pissed_ she could push a child off a cliff at the moment so all she wanted to do was scratch that smirk off Atobe's face. She preferred it literally.

"Can't you see? Ore-sama is celebrating the day we're to be united. Your graduation is in a few days, no? We'll be getting married soon. Aren't you happy-"

A few days later, a cackle was heard from a lone villa in Washington owned by world's champion in woman's tennis, Echizen Ryoko. Ryoga looked at her uneasily, as if not knowing which better choice between bolting out of the living room to save his sanity and watching his sister doing silly dances for blackmail later.

XXX

"Aren't you tired of this already? It's been what, seven years?" Tezuka took a sip of her tea, an incredibly attractive silver haired man in front of her doing the same. To outsiders, they looked like the perfect match of the century, unless the gaping passersby indicated something else. Tezuka, now a fully grown woman, a professional tennis player and famous all over the world, was still being courted by her long lasting admirer. Atobe had grown even more attractive than he had last year that Tezuka wondered when this man would stop being so bloody handsome every time she sees him. Not that she was _attracted_.

"Until you agree to be Mrs. Atobe, no. I've been waiting for so long. It'd be such a waste to stop now," at least he had grown somehow modest. But his arrogance was still present sometime but it had mellowed down a bit so Tezuka did not feel like strangling him every time. He had matured and currently owned his family's business, certainly a man that every woman would die for, but not Tezuka. No.

"Now, how about joining my family and me for dinner tonight? Mother had been wondering about you for a long time," the familiar smirk bloomed on his face. Tezuka frowned slightly, weighing her choice. Well, it was not like she had anything to lose if she actually went. And certainly she was doing this to make Atobe stop bothering her.

Haha, fat chance.

XXX

"You're marrying the monkey king," even in her twenties, Ryoko still held resentment towards the businessman, and although the name-calling was getting stupider, Ryoko still did it, Tezuka mused sadly. And her betrayed tone made the older woman wince.

"Yes, he proposed last night. I'd like to ask for your opinion," she would have called Tsunami but the other woman was in Italy and she had no way to contact her.

"Are you happy?" Ryoko asked. Tezuka stared at her. Ryoko sighed, and lay down on her bed, "I'm asking if you're happy. This may sound stupidly sappy but I'm happy if you are. I'm not that brash kid that demanded your attention all the time anymore, you know."

Tezuka clutched the hem of her skirt. Well, after that dinner with Atobe's family a few weeks ago, she had given Atobe more chances. They went for dates and Tezuka felt so happy and ditzy every time she thought of the man. Perhaps she had been in denial for years?

"Yes, yes I am."

* * *

~OMAKE~

"By the way," Fuji leaned closer to Tezuka's ear. The bride shifted, not liking the sly smile on her friend's face.

"Ryo-chan's dating her brother. Apparently the guy's adopted. And Tsu-chan's pregnant with her old tutor's child. They're getting married next month."

The wedding was held back for two hours. The bride fainted and the groom almost flew outside of the country in rage fit, but could not decide between Italy and US. Someone said Tezuka's daughters had fallen into scandals.

* * *

End.

**TFD's note**: Ah….haha…IDK. I had a major author block for this.

Kudos to whoever that recognize Tsunami and her tutor. And I'm sorry for the incestuous innuendo. *kicked* I just _had_ to put it there and Ryoga's not Ryoma's brother, right? He's _adopted_! Or at least that's what I'm sure of. And IDK if this is true but Tezuka's father's name is Kuniharu. Is it right? So I thought of something similar and Haruka popped up. And I think Benihiko's a traditional name. Besides, it has the same vowels as Genichirou.


End file.
